


Goosebumps

by KuronekoChii



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Cheesy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronekoChii/pseuds/KuronekoChii





	Goosebumps

Soles shuffled against squeaky clean wooden floorings of the canteen. Many bustled in to ease their hunger after four agonisingly long hours of classes. Queues were actively lengthening as the lunch ladies geared up in their white gowns, hats and masks. Metal spoons and tongs were all readied to fill many empty stomachs of Tsukishima General’s high schoolers. 

“I would like a Set C lunch meal, please.”

A mob of buttery blonde stood out in the sea of dull black and browns. He stood at the very tip of the queue with an organised tray - topped with a whole bowl of miso ramen, neatly aligned chopsticks and a few slices of daikon. Pale but calloused fingers sunk a soup spoon into his ramen broth before lifting up his tray to find a seat in the cafeteria.

Sapphire blue spotted two heads of black and navy seated near the large window panels, speaking animatedly among themselves. His feet manoeuvred him towards where his friends were seating at. While balancing the tray on his left, he elegantly pulled the chair out and sat. 

“… the next concert venue, I was thinking that we could hold it during this season’s summer fest?” the sandy brunette voiced his opinion gleefully as he reached into his pocket for his rustic leather planner. Flipping over to the monthly calendar, he pointed towards a date; 3 months away. “around this date?”

Yamato slurped up a mouthful of noodles before scanning through his mobile calendar for August. “We might have a chance to squeeze ourselves in for Tanabata fest I guess?” The rest agreed and they decided to try their luck and call up the operator of Odaiba’s Tanabata Festival in July. 

Their conversation veered towards selecting their outfit theme as well as which self-composed song would be performed at their concert. Thick clouds washed out the sunlight and dimmed the canteen a little. The canteen was filled with constant blabbers and gossip. People teasing each other, being foolish and what not. Voices were drowned as more batches of students filled the room; rushing to grab those oh so delicious Yakisoba Pan and crispy greasy Curry Pan. Unlike the rest of the crowd, a pair of shoes stealthily threaded across the canteen entrance; heading towards the trio located beside the beaming glass panel. As the male approached, he lightly bent and placed his index finger on his lips. Meanwhile, Yamato swirled his noodles around then pinched a sliced pork with his chopsticks. Just as he was about to take a bite of the succulent slice of juicy fatty pork, his vision was obstructed by a fluff of auburn brown. That little weight on his chopsticks disappeared as his view changed into a glowing tan Taichi with that usual sheepish grin.

“Oi! T-Taichi!” Heat rushed to the tip of his ears and blood pumped through the capillaries of his cheeks. The brunette snickered as he chewed heartily at the slice of meat he stole.

“Thanks for the meal babe~” He said his thanks while chewing the last few pieces of protein before swallowing and licking his lips very slowly - all the while maintaining eye contact with the blonde. Honey blonde brows knitted as his face grew a shade redder. His body shook in response to his feeling of embarrassment and his hand unconsciously raised and smacked the brunette’s head away.

“Stop stealing my meals you pig head.” He puffed his cheeks and glanced back towards his bowl of ramen. The two bros around them blushed as they observed the sweet yet stupid married life of Yamato Ishida and his beau Taichi Yagami. Looking at their vocalist’s involuntary response drew much giggles among his band mates who weren’t new to this couple’s feat of flirtations. 

Taichi’s lips drew wider; eyes squinting. He held up a bottle of premium unsweetened cooled Kocha against those pale puffy cheeks. “Come on, don’t be mad…” he tried to drown out his own chuckles at the cuteness displayed before him. Yamato let out a short heave and took the bottled beverage given to him.

“Get your own food, stupid.” His fingers wrapped around the orange cap and twisted it open. As he lifted his favourite beverage up to drink, Taichi leaned in and whispered in his boyfriend’s left ear. He then ruffled the blonde’s spikes and sneaked a kiss on Yamato’s ears. Straightening his back, Taichi said his byes and walked off to queue for his food.  
The butter blonde melted in the fuzz of pink within his head. He wanted to crouch down and hide but he couldn’t in his seat. Hence his palms rose to hide his tomato red face, wallowing in the warmth of his heart. 

_“Nothing beats yours. Make me some next time.”_ reverberated in the ears of our oh-so smitten blonde.


End file.
